Bounty Hunting
by SciFiGuy88
Summary: A group of people wind up in a hunt for an imperial bounty hunter, I wrote this with my brother, PLEASE RR!


(Sharraz is a Wookie and is unable to speak in words; all quotes by him are said in his language)  
  
Star Wars, Bounty Hunting: Chapter 1 – Blasters, Lightsabers, and Cards  
  
"I'll raise you thirty credits," Sharraz said.  
  
A Rodian among the group spoke, "Bets in everyone?"  
  
Sharraz was on the colossal city of Coruscant. The planet's buildings cut through the cloud cover, people filled the streets all day and all night, and speeders covered the view of Coruscant's night sky. He was in a local bar near the space docks.  
  
A Bothan among the group collected the cards which were dispersed around the table and shuffled them three times. He distributed the deck evenly and looked at his hand when the others did.  
  
Sharraz was a young Wookie at the age of twenty five. His build was very much like the warriors of his kind. He also had common characteristics of his kind such as long brown hair that completely covered him from head to toe.  
  
"I'll bet twenty," the Bothan stated.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you afraid?" Sharraz asked.  
  
The group began to laugh and the laughter shortly died down.  
  
The Bothan said, "Alright, fifty it is. If I loose this, I'll have to work overtime tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I hope you have fun in your workplace, four aces fellows!" Sharraz said sarcastically.  
  
Everyone else threw their cards down and they all looked frustrated.  
  
When the Bothan gathered the cards, a Mon Calamarian player took the cards. "Let me shuffle, may be you bring luck to the winner somehow."  
  
Before he began to shuffle, the sound of a blaster screamed near the bar. After the sound of two more shots, two Twi'lek men in imperial prison uniforms rushed inside.  
  
One of them spoke, "Please help us! Anyone!"  
  
Two blaster shots caught each of them in the back and they fell face first to the floor. Several locals drew their blasters and took cover.  
  
A human girl ran through the same entrance and also pleaded for help. She ran under a table next to Sharraz and the card players drew their blasters. They got in front of the girl while several people nearby set up chairs and tables around her for protection.  
  
Five Trandoshan soldiers ran into the bar and one of the locals fired a shot, killing one of them right away.  
  
The Trandoshans opened fire on the civilian assembly and took cover behind tables and walls.  
  
Sharraz took out a small cylinder-like object and reached to his left side to pull out another object that looked identical to the other. He hit the red buttons on both and two beams of orange light hissed out of the small objects.  
  
As blaster fire was traded from both sides, the fire from the Trandoshans was prevailing.  
  
Sharraz swung one of his sabers to a blaster shot that was heading straight for him and he deflected it into the chest of one of the Trandoshan soldiers.  
  
One Trandoshan, with an automatic blaster rifle, fired five shotsat Sharraz in five different locations.  
  
Without hesitation, Sharraz concentrated on the event and connected himself with the Force. Everything around him began to slow down and he turned his attention to the cluster of lasers fired at him. With both of his sabers, he deflected all five back to the assailants. All of the five shots ripped into the walls in which the soldiers were hiding behind.  
  
Sharraz withdrew one of his sabers and destroyed the barricade protecting the girl.  
  
The Bothan turned to him, "Sharraz, what are you doing?"  
  
"She's not safe here; I'm taking her to my ship!"  
  
Sharraz noticed that the girl looked frightened. She appeared to be in her late teens, however, her Asian ancestry made that determination difficult to confirm.  
  
"Listen to me," Sharraz said. The girl looked up. "You'll be safe, just come with me."  
  
She spotted his lightsaber and felt that she could trust a jedi.  
  
With the force, Sharraz blew away two Trandoshan guards blocking the exits. As soon as the door opened, another soldier blocked the way.  
  
The girl screamed as the blaster he was holding was directed to her. A shot was released from it but immediately deflected by Sharraz. In a fluid motion, Sharraz disarmed the Trandoshan and pushed him up against a wall.  
  
He looked different from the others. He was larger and better equipped than the soldiers. Much to Sharraz's surprise, the Trandoshan had a powerful grip and threw the Wookie to the floor, causing him to release his hold over the girl. She ran to the corner and waited. The Wookie quickly arose and threw a punch in his opponent's head and kicked him across the chest. The Trandoshan quickly recovered, whipped out a blaster pistol and shot one lightsaber out of Sharraz's belt. It landed next to the girl and she picked it up and began to put it back together. Sharraz endured three blows to the head until he slammed the Trandoshan against a wall and speared him.  
  
Realizing his defeat, theenemy withdrew by igniting his jetpack and flew upward. As he did, he dropped two thermal detonators to Sharraz. The Wookie sprinted clear of the deadly weapons before they exploded and lit the street on fire.  
  
Sharraz saw the frightened girl in the corner holding out his fixed lightsaber. He took it in thanks.  
  
"Let's get you to refuge in my ship, first," he said as he helped her to stand from her crouch. "Then we will talk."  
  
His Bothan and Rodian friends arrived at the scene. The Bothan spoke first.  
  
"We took care of the rabble inside. We had many civilian deaths."  
  
"So what went on out here?" asked the Rodian.  
  
Sharraz looked solemn, "Bounty hunter. They're after her and those two Twi'lek guys."  
  
"What is your name My Lady?" asked the Bothan.  
  
"I'm Mira. Mira Masami. I am a weapons engineer."  
  
"I'm Sharraz, jedi knight," said the Wookie.  
  
The Rodian took off his hat, "I am Grallo. I work with city security. I was off duty tonight."  
  
"I am Dr. Baynes of the medical field."  
  
Footsteps were heard around the corners and approaching rapidly.  
  
"Hurry," Sharraz said. "They're on the move, let's get to my ship!" 


End file.
